The Ways of Love
by Princess in her Shadow
Summary: Why's Sakura a sudden intrest to Orochimaru? Why is Hinata mentaly connected to Sakura? Does Naruto find out who he really loves? And will Sasuke come back to Konoha?1st of the series! SxS NxH a little SxI.
1. Kidnapped!

This is the first of my series! And they're all in Shippuden mode! I think they look better older!... I hope u like it! Enjoy reading! 

"Talking"

**Thoughts**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

Hinata was waiting for Sakura to come down. They agreed to meet at Sakura's house at 9:30am, Sakura was running a little behind. It was 10 already and she still hadn't come down! Hinata and Sakura had become good friends, but Hinata hated Sakura for only one reason. Naruto was attracted to her. He still hadn't gotten over his crush…well, neither did she but that was beside the point! She had fallen in love with him that was the only difference. Almost everyone knew…accept Naruto…thankfully…right?

"Sorry! I slept in!" said Sakura coming out from the front door.

Hinata turned and smiled. They were going to do some 'training' (cough! gossip cough!) in the forest this morning. On a great and sunny day like today, what could go wrong?

Actually, a lot.

333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555555555

"And apparently, Ino and Shikamaru are going out. Some people say that it's really, really, really deep love." Said Sakura.

"Ino wouldn't do something like that!" said Hinata.

"I'm just telling you what I heard." Said Sakura.

"Oh…right." Said Hinata.

There was a moment of silence.

"…I know you really like Naruto." Sakura said suddenly.

"H-Huh?!"

"Don't try to cover it up. And so you know, he likes me that way less and less each day and I still love Sasuke." Sakura explained.

Hinata smiled.

"Oh, I see." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Promise not to tell?" she asked sticking out her pinky.

Sakura smiled. "I promise!"

And then they intertwined their pinkies with a smile.

Little did they know, somebody was watching them.

"So, she still loves Sasuke? Maybe she'll enjoy her stay." He whispered evilly.

"Did you hear something?" asked Hinata.

"No, why?" said Sakura.

"Never mind. Probably just the wind." She said.

'**Still, why does it feel like we're being watched?'** thought Hinata.

Suddenly, she felt a drop on her hand. She looked up and noticed that the sky had suddenly turned black with the dark clouds.

"It was sunny just a second ago." She whispered.

"Let's get back to the village before it gets to wet and dark." Said Sakura.

Hinata nodded. They ran as quick as they could, but after a few minutes Sakura noticed they were going in circles. She stopped, was this some sort of jutsu?

"Sakura?" said Hinata.

"We're in a sort of jutsu." She said.

(A/N: What's the jutsu? Seriously, I don't know!)

Hinata's eyes went wide, not because this was a shock to her, but because of the man who was behind Sakura.

"Sakura! Look out!" she screamed.

Sakura quickly moved away just in time. She stood next to Hinata and saw who it was. Her eyes went wide as well. It wasn't Itachi, Orochimaru or even the whole Atatsuki.

"K-K-Kabuto?" they whispered at the same time.

He smiled his evil smile. He looked the same as always, just a tiny bit taller. He starred at them for a while before speaking.

"Well, you two certainly have grown up. In more ways that one." He said looking at the two girls up and down. "Sakura do you want to see your beloved Sasuke?"

"Sakura completely froze. Hinata saw this and knew that there was something bad that was going to happen! She made all the hand signs and yelled "BYAKUGAN!"

She ran towards Kabuto at full speed. She almost hit him, but he was quicker. He hit the back of her head and knocked her out. She fell into the mud with the rain pounding on her back. The last thing she saw was Kabuto walking towards Sakura, then it went black.

Meanwhile, Sakura had snapped out of her trance when Hinata hit the ground. The next thing she knew was that Kabuto was walking towards her. She cursed herself for not bringing her gloves! She made 3 hand sings but Kabuto was too fast. He came from behind her and grabbed her arms so that she couldn't move. She struggled but it was no use. She still tried so that she could at least get help. When it wasn't working, she screamed as loud as she could. Kabuto was startled but quickly knocked her out. She went limp and he put her on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Orochimaru will be very pleased with me." He said to himself.

Then he jumped away with Sakura still on his shoulder, heading to his masters layer.

333333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555

Naruto was running as fast as he could. He heard the scream while Granny Tsunade was talking to him. He didn't need to be told to go look for her, he knew it was her! Sakura was in trouble, and he had to save her. He knew that Hinata was with her too…were they both in trouble?! He quickened his pace and stopped in a small clearing. There was a dark lump on the ground. He ran right up to it and turned the body over. It was Hinata. She had her eyes closed and her cloths and face were dirty from the mud. He looked around, but saw that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Where had she gone off too? He heard a groan from the girl in his arms and looked down, she was opening her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun, I d-d-don't know." she whispered and passed out again.

Naruto was confused but didn't dally long, he had to get her to the hospital. Maybe he could at least save her.

333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555

She woke up in a white room. A white hospital room in fact. She sat up. What happened?

"Hinata!" came a voice.

'**Naruto?!'** she thought as she turned.

Naruto had been sitting there for around 4 hours. It was almost 2:30 and nobody could fined Sakura. But Hinata was there so she must have seen!

"What happened?! Where's Sakura?!" he asked.

Hinata felt like throwing up. That was why he waited, for information. She turned away.

"I can't say."

She was telling the truth, but lying.

"WHAT?!" screamed Naruto.

"I'm sorry. But I can't say. I can't really-"

Naruto slapped her. She froze. What was that for? Had he fallen for Sakura that much?

"If you can't tell me, I'll look on my own!" he said and ran out.

She looked at the door. That wasn't the Naruto that she was in love with…was it? She lied down and cried herself to dreamland.

_**Hinata's Dream**_

_**What's going on? She looked down and noticed that she was in the air…being carried by someone! Hinata?! Came a voice.**_

"_**Sakura?! Are you alright?!" said Hinata.**_

"_**Orochimaru's layer! In the Sound Village! That's where they're taking me! Hinata! Come save me!" she cried. **_

_**It suddenly went black and quiet.**_

"_**Sakura? SAKURA?!" cried Hinata.**_

_**Real World**_

Hinata woke from her sleep with a start. She soon calmed her self by taking deep breaths. She didn't know how it happened, but Sakura and her were now connected…somehow. Whatever! She had to go save her! At least Naruto would notice her and be happy! She put on her cloths as fast as she could, then ran out the door into the now sunny afternoon.

333333333333333333333333333333355555555555555555555555555

Tsunade put her head on her hand. Naruto was pissed off again, and nagging to her about it. She had just seen Hinata run past with speed so quick, if she couldn't read chakra she wouldn't of noticed. She turned to Naruto.

"What did you do to Hinata?" she asked.

He stopped talking and turned to her. He sat down since his legs hurt from all that walking back and fourth.

"I snapped at her. I'll go say sorry as soon as-"

"I think she left and is headed towards the forest." Interrupted Tsunade.

"What?!" said Naruto looking thru the window.

What had he done! What if she got hurt?! What if she got kidnapped too?!

"Naruto, go after her and see what she's up to." Said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and leapt to his feet. He ran straight out of the building and ran faster tan he normally would. Tsunade smiled. She wrote on a sheet 'Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga- rescue mission'. She knew where Hinata was going, and Hinata was probably not turning around just for Naruto, and Naruto won't leave the girl he loves. She smirked. In a twisted way, maybe things will work out.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

OOOOOOOOOO! What's going 2 happen next?...Find out in the next chapter!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!...please.

Bye now!


	2. Together Again

I'm gonna do this back and fourth. NaruHina,SasuSaku so foudth so on. And I hope you like this! 

"Talking"

**Thoughts**

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

Sasuke was awoken by the loud bangs on the door.

"What the hell do you want?!" he yelled.

He had done everything he was supposed to do, and he was fricking tired. And he had dreams of…you know who. He missed Konoha, but he had to get stronger. He was after all, an avenger. Why had he been so set to do it? Because that was all that really mattered to him…well, at least he thought that when he was 13. Now that he was older (16) he had made a realization, he was a stupid emo kid all along. Kabuto opened the tall, thick wood door.

"We've brought you a present." He said smiling.

Sasuke looked up. Then his eyes went wide with joy, fright, and worry. (Gasp!) It was the one who he always dreamed of, and she was unconscious.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

Kabuto threw her body to Sasuke. Sasuke caught her with ease. She looked the same; just as beautiful as she was when they were younger. He glared up at Kabuto with hate and anger.

"What's going on?! Why's she here?!" he demanded.

Kabuto smiled again, he loved explaining his master's plan.

444444444444444444446666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sakura opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was or how she got here. Once she remembered she sat up quickly. She was in a bedroom. 'Who's' bedroom was the question that needed to be answered. She looked around for any sings that it was a room that she could remember. Nope. Stranger's room. Not a good thing. Suddenly, the large wood door opened up. She tried to get ready to fight but her chakra was low! Now what'll happen?! She waited until the door closed and looked up. Her eyes went wide. There, right in front of her was the man she loved for so many years.

"Sasuke!" she said.

She wasn't even thinking when she launched up and hugged him tightly. He almost fell over! Sakura started to cry in his chest, she was so happy. She cried for around 3 minutes before calming down. She looked up at him, he looked as handsome as he always was! But there was something different in his eyes, he looked…happy?

"S-S-Sasuke, where am I exactly? Well, I know I'm in Orochimaru's lair but who's room-" she started.

"Mine." He said.

"Oh….so why was I kidnapped? I don't-"

Sakura was forced to stop talking. Because Sasuke was making out with her! Or trying to…and succeeded. She just gave in immediately…in a millisecond. She was shocked, but she really didn't care. The only thing she wondered was

'Does he love me?'

"Sakura…" he whispered against her lips.

She looked into his eyes. They were full of passion and love, for her? She kept starring at him, waiting for him to speak. Finally he leaned a tiny bit closer to her.

"I…I care for you so much. I hope you realize that right? I was stupid to leave you. I l-l-l-" she put a finger to his mouth and he went silent.

"I know. You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to right now. Just kiss me." She whispered.

"I missed you." He whispered back.

"I love you too." She said.

And finally, they kissed again.

444444444444444444444444444444666666666666666666666666666

They made out on the bed. (A/N: PERVERTS! ONLY KISSING!) They were tired and were snuggling next to each other. They were almost asleep. At least Sasuke was about to fall asleep, but Sakura moved on top of him to make sure he could see her.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to know, why does Orochimaru want me?" she asked him.

He tensed up a bit. He turned his head away. He didn't want to answer that question right now.

"Ask me again tomorrow." He said.

She kissed his cheek and he faced her again. She had a stern look on her face. He gulped a little.

'**Guess some things never change.'** Thought Sasuke.

"Tell me." She said as a warning.

"…You and I are going to get married." He said.

She was shocked. She always wanted to marry Sasuke, but not exactly under these circumstances! But she still didn't get it! Why would Orochimaru want her to marry Sasuke?

"And?" she asked.

"Well…he thought we would be perfect because you still loved me and he knew I always thought of you…but all he wants is…"

she just starred at him.

"…He wants the heir of the Uchiha clan to get a new body after me." He finally said.

Sakura had no comment, just complete shock was written all over her face.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

I know it's quick, but it's still cute! And btw, lets say Sasuke had a crush on her ever since (spelt it right!) the day Sakura told him she loved him. okay!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye!


	3. Off Together

It's another small one! I'm sorry! But it's fair because the chapter for Sasuke&Sakura was short to! I promis that i'll make them longer in the fewture! 

"Talking

**Thoughts**

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

"Hinata?!"

He was still calling her. She heard him, but for the first time in her life, she was mad at him. But at the same time, she wanted him to be happy with her and save Sakura! She heard him get closer, but she kept going. Finally, she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned and looked up at Naruto, her byakugan still activated.

"Look! I shouldn't have yelled at you or hit you or even blamed you! So please, come back. I'm really sorry." He said.

She looked in his eyes. They showed he was telling the truth. But still, she had to save her friend. She yanked out from his grasp and continued on. Naruto was puzzled, what's up with her? He ran up to her and stood in front of her to stop her. She looked up at him, again.

"Okay! What the hell's going on?! I said I'm sorry and you're still walking away! Tell me what's going on now!" he demanded.

She turned her head away. She wasn't mad at him, but she was scarred he would get mad at her again. Naruto put his hand on her chin and turned her head so that she was facing him. She looked up at his bleu eyes, they had a slight softness in them.

"Please, I promise not to do anything stupid." He whispered.

She sighed slightly.

"We should make camp. There's a clearing up ahead. Let's go." She said again.

Naruto starred at her for a moment, then nodded. Whatever she was doing, she wanted him there.

'**And I'm going with you anyway.'** Thought Naruto.

333333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555555

"So, I'm going to Orochimaru's lair and getting Sakura back." Finished Hinata.

"So, you had a vision like you were in Sakura's head, she told you that she thought that Kabuto is taking her to Orochimaru's lair, and we don't know why the hell they took her still?" said Naruto.

Hinata slightly nodded. He looked into the orange flames of the fire.

"I knew you would think I'm crazy." She whispered.

Naruto put his full attention on Hinata. Her head was down and he saw a drop of water fall from her cheek. And that was when Naruto felt something in his heart that he never felt before and he couldn't figure out what it was.

'**Why do I feel this way towards Hinata?'** he pondered.

He shook away the thought and decided to do what his heart was telling him. He came up to Hinata, who was now bringing out more tears, and gave her a warm hug. She stiffened a bit, but soon fell into it. She sniffled into his chest for awhile before completely calming down. She looked up at him and saw that he had compassion in his eyes.

"You're not crazy. I'm sorry that I made it seem that way. But let me know if any body says something like that to you, and I'll kill them." He told her.

Her eyes widened. That was the sweetest threat that Naruto ever made for her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"So, you'll help me get Sakura back?" she asked him.

"Duh! She's like a sister to me!" he said smiling. "I'm gonna get fire wood. You stay here okay?"

Then he went off into the dark woods. Hinata just sat on the dead log she'd been sitting on for the past 2 hours. She couldn't feel the pain in her butt, she just starred at the place she saw Naruto disappear. She was so stunned, had she heard him right?

'**What am I to him then?'** she thought.

And then she gave a slight smile at what the possibility could be.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

Did u like it?

No flames if you didn't!

REVIEW'S ONLY! REVIEW'S ONLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanx:p

Bye now!


	4. Love is Key

This 1 is longer! Hurah!!! And thank you 4 the reviews! Keep them comming! 

"Talking"

**'Thoughts/Inner Sakura'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's bed. She knew Hinata was coming with Naruto because she had a dream telepathic thing of Hinata saying so. But Orochimaru had forced her to wear a blue dress that had the Uchiha clan symbol on it. And soon, Sakura would be given a bath from a sound village woman. She didn't know who it would be, how old she was, or even if it were an old enemy. Sasuke was just walking in as she went over all the people it could be. He lay down on the bed, completely ignoring Sakura. It had been like that ever since the morning and she couldn't figure out why. She lay down next to him and slightly moved to make herself comfortable. Sasuke didn't even flinch. She felt like this was the old Sasuke all over again. She moved her head onto his chest and he turned his head away.

"Sasuke? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

He ignored her.

**'What the fuck is his problem?!'** said Inner Sakura.

"Sasuke?" she tried again.

"I don't want to talk to you." He said.

Ouch, that hurt! Then a knock came to the door. Sakura got up and answered it. There was a woman with dark grey hair and green eyes, and a small child with a cute smile, black hair, and violet eyes. The woman looked around 60 and the child was probably 8.

"We're here to give you your herbal bath. I'm Kana, and this is my granddaughter, Sahori. Will you come with us?" the old woman, Kana said.

Sakura nodded slightly and turned to Sasuke.

"See you later." She said and followed Kana and Sahori.

444444444444444444444666666666666666666666666666666666666

The water was warm and the smell of the herbs relaxed Sakura's body and mind. She hadn't felt so relaxed in her whole life…okay, not in a long time. Sahori was putting herbs in the tub as the older woman kept the fire (A/N: Y'know, the ones under the tub that used to be how indoor hot tubs worked a long time ago in Japan.) going with the wood logs. Sakura turned to Sahori.

"How long have you been helping your grandma?" she asked her.

Sahori turned to Sakura with a smile. "This is my 4th time! Am I doing a good job?"

"Yes you are, you're an expert." Said Sakura smiling back at the child.

"You're to marry Sasuke and bear his child correct?" asked Kana.

Sakura blushed a little when she mentioned a child. She always wanted a kid ever since she was 14. The only problem was Orochimaru. Sakura sighed.

"Yes."

"Hm. You don't look to happy about it." Said Kana.

"I didn't want it to be like this. I mean, I love Sasuke and I know he feels the same for me, but I didn't want it to be caused by Orochimaru. I wanted to marry Sasuke in Konoha and have kids without any real reason. But…well it's not a fairytale so how could all your dreams become true?" she said.

Kana smiled kindly.

"I think that you both will make it through this. Besides, I think it doesn't matter how or where you marry, it just matters that the one you marry loves you back." She said.

Sakura realized the woman was absolutely right. It didn't matter how she married Sasuke, she loved him and he loved her back. She would probably ask Sasuke to tell her that in his words tonight, but still.

"Thank you for your wise words Kana." Said Sakura.

Kana smiled at her.

444444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666666

"Sasuke?" started Sakura.

She had finished eating her food and Sasuke came in from eating with the other people who rule under Orochimaru. He was tired, but in a better mood. He sat down and waited for her to continue speaking. Sakura noticed he was a little tense so she went behind him and started to massage his shoulders. Sasuke felt a bit awkward, but soon got comfortable.

"What was it you wanted?" he asked.

**'At least he's talking to me, that's good.'** Thought Sakura.

"What was bugging you today?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

She sighed. He hasn't changed much.

"Left."

"Huh?"

"More to the left." he said.

"Oh. Right." She said continuing her little massage for him.

Sasuke sighed, there would be greater things coming from Sakura in the future, he could feel it (A/N: Not THAT!).

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?" she finally asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Then say it to my face." She whispered.

Sasuke stopped breathing for a minute.

**'Does she think I'm using her?!'** he thought.

He couldn't blame her, after all the things he did to her he probably should have expected it. He gave a big sigh, here goes something. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her (sort of spun) around to him so she was face to face with him. She looked into his onyx eyes and saw a small shine in them.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

He smirked.

"Now, why were you crabby this morning?" she asked again.

He heard the annoyance in her voice and sighed. There was no way to avoid in now.

"Orochimaru told me when we're going to marry." He said.

"When?" asked Sakura.

It took 6 days to get from the leaf village to get to here without any trouble. If it were next week, then Hinata and Naruto would be able to save her before they got married or even had a chance to have sex! Sure it was a little disappointing, but she could wait forever for Sasuke. Sasuke looked to the ground for a moment then turned back to her.

"Sasuke? When-"

"The day after tomorrow." He said finally.

Oh.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

Oh my! Orochimaru wants them together a.s.a.p.! LOL!

Kana & Sahori r 2 that I made up, they are not in any anime!

Anyway, plz review!

Bye bye!!!


	5. A Promis to Protect

I hope u enjoy! ...Wahoo! It's long too! 

"Talking"

**'Thoughts/Kyuubi'**

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

_**Dream Land**_

"**Hinata! Please hurry! If you don't come soon, I'll be married to Sasuke in 2 days! Hurry! Please!" came a call from the darkness.**

"**Sakura?! Don't worry! Naruto and I will run faster tomorrow!" cried Hinata.**

**There was no reply.**

"**Sakura?! Are you still there?! Sakura!"**

_**Real Life**_

"Hinata wake up!" said Naruto.

"Huh?!"

"Are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare!" said Naruto.

"Oh. I'm sorry to have worried you Naruto." She said quietly.

"What was it about?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura! She told me her and Sasuke are to wed in 2 days!" said Hinata.

"WHAT?! Sasuke better not hurt her or any thing! I'll kill that son of a bitch! Why is Sakura just sitting around like its no big deal?! She should at least try to escape!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata bowed her head. Was it possible maybe Sakura did want to marry Sasuke? And Sakura hadn't said anything about being abused, so maybe Sasuke actually-

"Hinata."

She looked up at him. He was looking strait into her eyes as if what he said meant serious business.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're going to go get Sakura right now. There is no way we can afford to waste any time. Come on!" he said.

He grabbed her wrist before she could say any thing and started to run, keeping a tight grip on her wrist. Everything was going so fast, even if it was dark Hinata could tell that Naruto was going past owls, trees and even some mice! Suddenly, Hinata felt someone touching her thigh and she screamed. Naruto stopped and turned, which resulted in Hinata crashing into his chest. She held onto his shirt because she was so scarred. Naruto looked around. There hadn't been anyone behind them and he couldn't since any chakra near by. He looked down at the shaking girl.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Someone touched my thigh. In a way like stroking, I'm sorry." She said.

"It was probably just wind, or a branch or-"

"Naruto look out!" exclaimed Hinata.

Naruto held onto Hinata and dodged the mans attack. This ninja looked to be from the village of grass and he had a sick and evil look in his eyes.

'**So it was him who touched Hinata!'** thought Naruto.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Reno Makuna. As for what I want, that lovely woman will do great." He said.

Naruto tensed. This man was a sick murder-rapist from the grass village! They were told about him back at the Academy. Naruto got into a defensive stance, there was no way this creep would hurt Hinata if he had anything to say of it! But the ninja was to quick and grabbed Hinata from behind Naruto. Then he reappeared in front of Naruto, holding Hinata with her hands behind her back and a kunai to her thought.

"Aw. I've got your girlfriend. She's so defenseless right now…should I rape her or kill her first?" her said.

Naruto's blood was starting to boil.

'**I can save her, if you so desire.'** Said the Kyuubi.

'**How can I trust you?!'** asked Naruto.

'**I won't do nothing, but since you're getting really mad, I'll be taking over soon!'**

Hinata's eyes went wide. Not only was she scarred, but something was happening to Naruto! His teeth started to grow and his eyes were as red as blood. He kind of looked like the way her father explained the looks of the Kyuubi. Was Naruto that baby they sealed the Nine Tailed fox in?

"Wh-what's going on?!" exclaimed Reno.

Naruto sped up and hit Reno hard enough to knock him out. Hinata moved away to the side. She didn't understand, but she had a feeling that everything was gonna be okay. Naruto was about to attack when Reno stabbed him in the gut. Naruto didn't even wince. He grabbed the man by the throat and squeezed really hard. The Murderer went limp in a few minutes. Naruto thru him away into a bush and took deep breaths. Hinata was going to say something, but she the earth she was standing on collapsed under her and she started to fall down the tall hill. She screamed but in the blink of an eye, Naruto had grabbed onto her and skidded down until he hit a rock (he made sure that Hinata wasn't going to get hurt) he coughed and held Hinata close to him.

"Naruto?" she whispered looking up at him noticing his eyes were back to normal.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you right?" he asked.

"No, thanks to you I'm okay." She told him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't ran all the way-"

"It's okay Naruto. How could you of possibly known?"

Naruto smiled at her and held her in a tight hug.

"Naruto?!" she said into his chest.

"I'll protect you, I promise that for eternity." He said sniffing her hair.

'**She smells nice.'** He thought.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said and drifted off to sleep.

When Naruto was sure she was asleep, he gave her a small peck on the top of her head.

"Good night, Hinata." He whispered.

She smiled in her sleep (A/N: She's still asleep so she doesn't know that he did that). And soon after, Naruto fell asleep too.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 

U can imagine the rapist in any scary way u want or whatever.

Bye!


	6. Talking Weddings

Sakura looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was now wearing a pink dress with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. She looked at herself up and down, she had to admit it looked really good on her. She kept wondering what the wedding dress would look like. Her wedding was tomorrow, and she knew Naruto and Hinata wouldn't make it on time. She was scarred and happy at the same time too. Scared for what might of happened to Naruto and Hinata, but happy she would be marrying Sasuke. Suddenly the door opened and Kabuto stepped in. Sakura immediately turned to him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to speak to you. Will you come willingly, or do I have to force you like last time?" said Kabuto.

She glared at him, but started to follow him to Orochimaru's room.

444444444444444444444444666666666666666666666666666666666

The room was really dark except for the dim candlelights around Orochimaru's bed. He looked the same as ever, and he looked in pain too. He also had bandages around his hands. Whatever he's been doing, his arms took a blow.

"Ah, the beautiful Sakura Haruno." He said in his usual evil voice.

"Orochimaru." She whispered while slightly bending her head.

"I just wanted to see how you looked. Sasuke always thought about you. Did you know that?" he asked.

Sakura did nothing.

"Anyway, I just wanted to go over how this wedding is to operate. You will walk down the isle to Sasuke and we will do the whole vows. Then you are to do the ring exchange, typical right? And you WILL say yes to marry Sasuke." He took a short deep breath. "And to make sure you are to stay together for all the years to come, you will sign a contract that will confirm your love and marriage to each other. And as for children…" he smiled when he noticed Sakura tense. "I think you should know that we will come by on your wedding night to make sure everything is going…swell. Won't it be exciting to have an Uchiha who has great skills and chakra control? I find it very... fascinating." He whispered.

Sakura went pale. That was why he wanted her to be Sasuke's wife to. Their children would be the perfect ninja's, and a perfect ninja is just the kind of body Orochimaru would want.

444444444444444444444444444444666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke stormed into his room. Sakura looked up from the bed and saw hat he was panting. He sat next to her and held her in his arms.

"What did that bastard tell you?" he asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and told Sasuke everything that Orochimaru told her. Sasuke went pale after the mention of children and was still pale after she finished. Finally he clenched his hands into strong fists.

"That bastard." He said thru his clenched teeth.

"Sasuke…"

"We need to get you out of here." He suddenly said.

"Huh?!"

"I don't want it to be like this. There's no way I'll let you go thru all of this bullshit! You'll have to leave tonight, I'll tae you to a hidden exit so no one will find you!" he exclaimed.

"But what about you?" she whispered.

Sasuke looked at her for a minute then turned his head away. Sakura knew exactly what he was going to do. He was an avenger and he needs to avenge his clan, well there was no way Sakura would wait any more. She loved Sasuke, and it didn't matter how these things went. She had a feeling it would work out.

"I'm staying with you." She finally said.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Sakura-"

"I don't care how we want to marry or have kids. I just want to be with you. I know you're strong enough to kill Orochimaru and protect our kid if he tries to hurt him or her. I love you Sasuke, doesn't that matter to you?" she said.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before sighing. She was right. But he silently promised that he would get Sakura out of here if he had a chance. He put his mouth to her ear ad whispered,

"You are all that matters to me."

Then they kissed again and ended the making out session early so they could go to bed. Before falling asleep, Sakura thought only one thing.

'**I don't think I'll tell Sasuke about the fact Hinata and Naruto are coming to save me.'** She thought.

Whether that was a good or bad idea, only time would tell.


	7. Thank You

Hinata opened her eyes to be held in the strong embrace of Naruto. She slightly blushed but stayed still, not wanting to get out of this wonderful position. Then she remembered about Sakura, and knew that some dreams will have to wait. She stirred a bit and tried to wake Naruto up. Only problem was that Naruto had a tight grip on her and he was a very, very deep sleeper. He didn't even flinch. Hinata was happy, yet frustrated at the same time. She decided to wake him up another way.

"Naruto?" she said.

He opened his eyes a little, he starred at Hinata for a moment, and trying to figure out if he was still dreaming or not. His eyes went wide and he pushed himself away from her. He never slept with a girl like Hinata before!...God that sounded wrong.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded and sat down again.

'**What's wrong with me?'** he thought.

333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After they ate some food, they moved on towards their destination. Naruto was thinking so much that he walked into 10 trees…at once. Hinata had to pick him up and fix his head. And Naruto liked that. So, after 10 minutes they decided to rest for a minute. Naruto didn't have much water left and turned to Hinata to see how much she had. She didn't even take out a can. Naruto looked at her.

"Where's your water bottle?" he asked.

"I didn't bring one." She said turning to him.

"Oh. Here."

"No Naruto! It's okay I don't need water!" she said.

"I'm not giving you a choice! You need water to keep you strong and hydrated!" he exclaimed.

She flinched a bit, but took the water and had the remaining gulp of it.

"Good. Come on lets go." He said.

"Mhm." She mumbled.

They continued their walk in silence.

333333333333333355555555555555555555555555555555555555555

They stopped at the foot of a mountain. It was taller than anything the two of them had seen! They stepped back a bit to get a better look of the whole thing. Still looked pretty big to them. Hinata turned to Naruto.

"We climb up to that cave and see if we can find a shortcut?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. The cave would be closer to climb to, so it couldn't be to hard right? Wrong! Suddenly, around 50 sound ninja showed up in front of them. Hinata's eyes went wide, but Naruto stayed calm.

"Peh. We could take them. Right Hinata?" he said, giving her one of his sweet smiles.

She nodded. Then she quickly did the hand signs and yelled

"BYAKUGAN!"

Naruto smiled again and headed toward the ninjas while doing some hand signs as well.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled.

Then there were 50 Naruto's who popped up out of nowhere. When they were right in front of the ninjas, they started to attack with punches, kicks and anything else you can think of. Hinata was hitting all the chakra points and giving them some kicks to…certain places. She had knocked out 20 at most, and Naruto had knocked out 30. But Hinata could sense chakra from right behind her, and she was so tired she couldn't move her legs. She waited for impact, but nothing happened. She than heard the sound of kunais coming her way, and she shut her eyes tight.

"Hinata!" she heard Naruto yell.

Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and turned around. Her eyes went wide. Naruto had shielded her from the attack and was bleeding from his back.

"N-Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Hold on to me." Whispered Naruto.

Hinata nodded and gripped on to his shirt tightly. His hands went around her waist and were holding her tight. Naruto quickly made the hand signs and turned into a poof of smoke (A/N: Sorry, what's this jutsu called?...what?! I don't know my jutsu's okay?!). The sound ninja was confused, he couldn't sense their chakra or anything either. He just shrugged and left for home.

333333333333333333333333333555555555555555555555555555555

Hinata looked out from the cave entrance. The ninja was gone thankfully, but Naruto was hurt. Very badly. And Hinata felt responsible for it all. Naruto had 5 kunais in his back. He was panting heavily and sweating as well. Hinata crawled over to Naruto and tried to get the kunais out. Naruto glanced over at her.

"It's okay. Just leave them." He said.

Hinata shook her head no. There was no way she would just let Naruto hurt like this! She took out one, then another, another, and another. Before she could take out the last one, Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Just LEAVE it." He said.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Stop! I don't need you to help me! I don't want you to waist your energy!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata shrunk back a little. Naruto never yelled at her before!

'**What's with him? And waist my energy? Does he think I'll be wasting my energy taking out a kunai?! Am I weak to him or something?!**' she thought.

Hinata took a deep breath. It was about time Naruto saw her for what she wanted to be. She looked down to her knees.

"Am I that weak to you, Naruto?" she whispered.

Naruto turned his head a little to look at her.

"Just taking out some kunai is nothing. How could you think I'm so weak? Is that all I am? A weakling?" she said a little louder.

Naruto kept starring at her.

"Well, I'm not. And I just want to help you. It's my fault that you're hurt. And besides, I need to do something helpful for once."

She started to tear up. Naruto was shocked! He never meant it like that! Plus, if he told her the truth about the Kyuubi, she probably would hate him to. He didn't want her to, and for some reason, he thought it would probably be a good idea to explain it to her. He took a deep breath and sat up with his back to her.

"Okay. Can you heal me a little to? You might as well do something while I explain this to you." He said.

She gave him a puzzled expression, but did as he said. She started to heal his back, blushing a little while seeing how muscular his back really was…and she even caught a look of his chest. As soon as she took out the last kunai and started to heal him, he explained the whole story. All about the Kyuubi and the fact he could heal Naruto quicker than any normal human. Hinata was listening to the story very carefully. She took her hands off of his back when she was finished she looked at the back of his head for a while, just thinking one thing.

'**My poor Naruto.'**

"Do you hate me now?" he suddenly asked.

Hinata looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"N-No! Why would you say that?! I'd never hate you!" she exclaimed.

Naruto turned around to look at her. His eyes showed confusion and shock.

'**Did I hear her right?!'** he thought.

"Y-You don't?" he asked.

"No! I could never hate someone like you! I mean, you're still Naruto. Who cares about the stupid fox demon! You're still Naruto, that's all that matters right?" she said.

'**Hey! I'm not stupid!'** exclaimed the Kyuubi.

Naruto paid no attention to him. He was letting Hinata's words sink in. He smiled at her and then grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate… hug. Hinata tensed a little but calmed down and hugged back.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto whispered into her ear.

Hinata nodded. After they ate a bit, they went to bed. But they both agreed they'd continue the mission first thing in he morning.


	8. A Way of a Wedding

Hi! Sorry I haven't said much theses last 2 chappies! X3

"Talking"

'**Thoughts/Inner Sakura'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a plain long sleeved wedding dress. She had to admit, it was an okay look on her. Oh well. She had to be at the training room soon. She had to be escorted by Kabuto himself. Yes. Life sucks. But when you end up marrying Sasuke Uchiha…well, to Sakura love was worth anything. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready our pretty little bride?" asked Kabuto.

Sakura shuttered a little, but went for the door.

444444444444444444444444446666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke had been waiting for an hour. And it wasn't so great to have Orochimaru there either. Suddenly Orochimaru said something.

"I'll make sure that I hear you and her tonight. So don't worry to much." He said evilly.

Sasuke glared at his master. That was sick and unneeded. But the sad thing is, Sasuke desperately wanted to do that with Sakura. They'd have to talk later. Then Sakura came through the doors, looking beautiful as she always did. She stood right next to Sasuke. They didn't look at each other, scarred that Orochimaru would say something. Orochimaru cleared his throat and started to read from the little book in his hands.

444444444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666

After that part was over with, everyone in the sound village was celebrating with a dinner. All the men at the table were whispering and pointing at Sakura. She shifted in her seat, showing how she wasn't very comfortable. Sasuke put his arm around her waist and glared at the boys at the table. They stopped talking and continued to eat their food. Orochimaru was talking to Kabuto in low whispers and glancing at the new couple once in awhile. Sasuke and Sakura just ate their food in silence. This wasn't a comfortable place to be. At least to these two. Orochimaru noticed that they had finished their dinner and turned to them with one of his sick smiles.

"Are you done now? Well then. You have my permission to retire for the night. And Kabuto will make sure you DO." He said.

Kabuto stood up and gave the sign to follow. But suddenly, Orochimaru had a change of heart.

"On second thought, go to my room instead. I'll be with you in a minute."

444444444444444444444446666666666666666666666666666666666

"Sign this." Demanded Orochimaru.

Sasuke looked at the piece of paper. It was some sort of contract. He read it carefully, it was a bonding sort of thing.

"If you both sign this. Neither of you can divorce. You'll be stuck with each other until you both are pushing up daisies." He said.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with complete horror. True, they were in love with each other deeply, but what if something happened in the future?! Sasuke wanted to say no, but before he could Kabuto put a kunai to Sakura's neck. Orochimaru smiled again.

"Now, now Sasuke. We wouldn't want to break your families tradition, or loose your precious flower, would you?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at him again, but signed the paper. Kabuto put away his kunai when it was Sakura's turn to sign it. She took the pen, slightly hesitant, but she signed it as well. But she took a long time. She wrote each letter carefully and perfectly. She was just buying time. For what? She just thought that maybe, Naruto and Hinata would come through the door at any moment. But it didn't happen. She put down the pen as soon as she was finished. Orochimaru looked at the contract and smiled when he was satisfied. Then he nodded towards the two of them and said

"Have a nice night."

444444444444444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666

Sakura had only a bathrobe on. Sasuke had no shirt on, just some blue pants (like the ones Hinata wore when she was a 12). Sakura turned to him.

"Are we gonna do this?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her for a minute, then he nodded yes.

"I'm okay with it if that's what your wondering." She whispered.

"I know. We've both wanted to do it for a while right?" he said.

Sakura slightly blushed but nodded. She actually did want to do this for a while now. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub them. Sasuke felt pleased. He turned around, facing her so he was on top of her. She just looked p at him. He looked her up and down, for once he was happy with what Orochimaru made her wear.

"I love you so much." He whispered as he undid the knot from her robe.

(A/N: Yea………….I'm just gonna, y'know skip the rest…your perverted minds can think up whatever. I am NOT writing what happens when they have sex! I'm skipping to the next morning.)

444444444444444444444444666666666666666666666666666666666

Sakura woke up to the sun coming in through the window. She slightly turned her naked body so that she was facing Sasuke. He was still sleeping. He looked adorable to! She snuggled into his chest and was about to drift back to sleep when she felt hot breath against her forehead. She looked up sleepily at Sasuke. He just starred at her.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" she asked.

He shook his head no. He kept starring at her.

"Hm. Now tell me the truth." She said.

"I think we went to far last night." He whispered.

She understood what he meant. She sighed and snuggled back into his chest.

"I know you'll protect it if we do end up having a baby." She said into his chest.

He nodded slightly. Sasuke looked down at her and noticed she was asleep again. Then he looked out the window.

'**How will I get the both of us out of here?'** he thought.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Interesting! Is Sakura pregnant?...Who knows! And I wonder what Naruto and Hinata will do in the next chapter!

I hope you liked it! Review if ya do!


	9. The Real Truth

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Another NaruHina chapter! & I know you'll love it!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts/Kyuubi'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto and Hinata woke up later than they thought they would. They had started to walk again at sometime in the afternoon. They had talked, well Naruto had talked to Hinata about his battles and trainings. He even mentioned some funny times with the old team 7, they made Hinata laugh a lot.

"You have a really nice laugh Hinata!" said Naruto at one point.

She of coarse blushed at that, but gave a girlish giggle and a small smile. They had been walking up the hill for a long time, and they were almost to the top. But when they got to the top, they realized that there was one more forest to go through before they made it to the sound village. They gave a sigh of frustration, but they at least felt like they were closer. And they really hoped they weren't to late.

3333333333333333333(A/N: They r so clueless right now. And Sakura hasn't told Hinata yet.)555555555555555555555555555555555555555

As soon as they were around a quarter way thru the forest, it started to rain buckets. In a minute, both there cloths were wet and Hinata was getting cold. Naruto picked her up in bridal style and looked for some sort of shelter. Hinata had fallen asleep with a blush on her face, and didn't wake up until later.

333333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555555

Hinata awoke to the warmth of fire. She noticed she was wearing somebody else's cloths, and that she must have been in some sort of cave. She looked around and noticed that Naruto was looking at her…and he was shirtless. She went as red as a beet! She sat up and looked at what she was wearing. It was a black shirt that just went past her butt! Now this really was embarrassing! She then realized something, Naruto changed her.

"You were wet so…I only had an extra shirt. And I didn't do anything…so you know." Naruto said, also going red.

She turned to him.

"Oh. Th-Thank you." She said.

"It was nothing." Said Naruto.

'**Nothing! I still say you should of at least taken a look at-'** said the Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.

'**SHUT UP!'** yelled Naruto.

'**Come on! You know you like her!...Go for it now! She likes you to!'** said the Kyuubi.

'**And how would you know?'** asked Naruto.

'**It's obvious. She watches you, blushes every time she sees you, smiles ever time you compliment her, their were a bunch of signs! You're just to thick headed to notice anything!'** explained the Kyuubi.

Naruto realized that this was true! How could he have been so blind! God!...Maybe the fox demon was right. Maybe Naruto should make a move now.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Hinata.

He realized he must have been starring at her while he was talking to the demon.

"Sorry. I was talking with the Kyuubi." He explained.

"Oh."

"…Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I-I-I-I l-l-like you." He said.

Hinata smiled. "I like you to Naruto. You're an amazing person."

"Not like that."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I meant…I-I love you v-v-very much." He said.

She starred at him with large eyes. Did she hear him right?! She did! She would of never thought that HE would say THAT to HER! She gave him the best smile she could ever give anybody.

"I love you to Naruto-kun!" she almost shouted.

She jumped onto him, which made him fall over, but Naruto didn't even feel it. He was so happy he heard her say that!

'**Told ya.'** Snickered the Fox Demon inside of him.

He had to remember to thank the dumb fox later. Right now, he had to do one little thing.

"Hinata? Do you wanna…y'know…make out?" he asked huskily.

Hinata smiled and nodded. They looked at each other for a moment, then Hinata moved foreword and kissed Naruto right on the lips. She felt his tongue try to open her mouth, but she decided to tease him a little and kept her mouth closed. When Naruto started to nibble her lip, she decided to open it up and they had a big battle of the tongues. After a few more minutes…maybe half an hour…or two…okay possibly 5. They stopped to take in air. Hinata snuggled up to Naruto and had her head on his chest. Naruto was playing with her long hair and kissing her forehead. After awhile he noticed that she had fallen asleep and smiled. He kissed her head one more time and looked at her face again.

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel." He whispered.

They both were asleep with smiles on their faces.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

AWWW! Naruto and Hinata r like, my fav couple ever!!! Did u like it?

Review!

Bye bye now!


	10. Loving Heart

Hi! Hi! I hope u like this 1! It's interesting!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts/Inner Sakura'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sakura raced to the bathroom for the 3rd time that day. She knew what was wrong. She knew exactly what was wrong. She had to always make sure that Kabuto or anyone wasn't following her. She came out and looked around. None followed, that was good. She just wished that Sasuke were around so she could feel safer. But he was training ever since this morning! She wished that there were a clock somewhere to tell the time!

'**HOW DOES OROCHIMARU-BAKA KNOW WHAT THE TIME IS IN THIS DUMP?!?!?'** Her Inner self yelled.

She ran back to her room (also Sasuke's). She sat on the bed and did a small prayer.

'**Hurry back, Sasuke.'** She prayed.

444444444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke fell to the floor again. He couldn't concentrate properly right now! And Orochimaru saw this and used it as an advantage!

'**Damn him to hell.'** Swore Sasuke.

"Come now Sasuke! Has your beloved weekend you that much? Maybe we shouldn't of gotten you two married after all." Taunted Orochimaru.

Sasuke got mad at that remark. He activated the curse and Sharringan! He charged toward Orochimaru so fast, even Kabuto would be shocked. He attacked Orochimaru in every way, shape, or form! When he was to weak to even move, Sasuke picked him up by the collar and whispered as a threat,

"I won't let you tuck a hair on her head, and will not let you near her without me their! Understood?"

Orochimaru was to beat up to answer. But he gave Sasuke a look of anger. Sasuke dropped him on the hard floor and stormed out of the room. Kabuto appeared beside his master and started to heal his wounds.

"Will he be punished master?" he asked.

"No. I just wanted to see what would set him off. Looks like it worked. And now, I even know his weakness." He whispered with a smile.

Kabuto smiled as well. His lord was a genius!

"What will you do with that now?"

"Patient Kabuto. Heh, he'll do what I intend him to. It's going along perfectly." Orochimaru snickered.

Soon, the whole room was filled with an evil cackle.

444444444444444444444444444446666666666666666666666666666

Sakura quickly stood up in a sitting position when she heard the door slam shut. Sasuke looked mad, and his curse was ablaze too. Sakura went to him and hugged him tight. Sasuke calmed down and the curse dissipated from his skin. He hugged her back and picked her up and put her back on the bed. He sat across from her and looked at her in the eye.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Not really. Don't worry, I'm fine." She whispered to him.

He sighed. Then he put his head on her lap and looked up at the ceiling. Sakura started to stroke his hair and massage his scalp. Sasuke closed his eyes, he always relaxed when she did this. He loved every minute of it.

'**Maybe Tsunade taught her some good stuff.'** He thought.

Then suddenly Sakura stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked her.

She gave him a caring smile and started to play with his hair again, but Sasuke wouldn't fall for it.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Why do you think-"

"Just tell me." He said, giving her a look.

She starred at him for a while, then she took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked at him again. Sasuke sat up and starred right at her face. Then Sakura gently took Sasuke's hand and put it against her stomach. Sasuke just gave her a look that said 'What the hell are you trying to say?'. She smiled slightly and finally said,

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant!"

Sasuke took a few seconds to register what she just said, once it did his eyes went wide and then he started to sway. After swaying a little, he fainted.

444444444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" came a voice.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his wife. Sakura gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Wow. Even the great Sasuke Uchiha can faint huh?" she said mockingly.

He blushed (A/N:OMG! It's the end of the world!) and turned his head slightly to the side.

"It was a heat stroke." He muttered.

Sakura giggled at his little cover up. Then she gasped when he pulled her down on top of him. He looked dead serious, and Sakura just kept her mouth shut so he could talk.

"You're pregnant." he asked, or (more like) stated.

She slightly nodded.

"Shit." Whispered Sasuke.

'**SHIT?! WHAT ABOUT 'OH MY GOD! I'LL BE A DADDY?!'** said her Inner self.

"Is that all you want to say?" she asked letting a stray tear roll down her cheek.

Sasuke realized his mistake and quickly restated his sentence.

"No! I'm happy! It's just…when Orochimaru finds out-"

"Sa-sniff Sasuke! I'm not worried about that! I know it'll all be all right now! As long as I have you, and this baby I know we'll be fine." She said.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"You're right. But be careful okay? We don't want anyone to fined out about this…and are you absolutely sure that you're pregnant?" he whispered.

"I've shown all the signs." She whispered back.

"Okay than." Said Sasuke.

They kissed each other, but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?!" called out Sasuke.

"Dinner! Come and eat now!" called a maid.

Sasuke and Sakura held each other's hand, and walked to dinner.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

If you don't have anything nice to write, don't write anything at all!

& can u tell me how to spell Sharringgan? Or am I spelling it right?

Bye!


	11. Going Anyway

Here's another Naruto and Hinata chappie! What r they up 2 now? Let's have a look!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts/Kyuubi'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It had been 2 days since the night they said they love each other. They're talking more, kissing more and…touching 0more (A/N: Not THAT way!) Hinata and Naruto were destined to be together, and they don't want to be apart from each other. And one night, Hinata had finally got connected.

444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666666666

_**Dream Land**_

**Hinata looked at her surroundings. It was pitch black. Suddenly, there was a woman in a long white dress and pink hair…it was Sakura!**

"**Sakura!" Hinata called.**

**Sakura looked up, her eyes were wide as if she was about to be slaughtered.**

"**H-Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed.**

"**Naruto and I are almost there! Just hang on and-"**

"**No!...I'm sorry. Y'see, Sasuke and I are married now, and I'm pregnant to!" she explained.**

"**You two love each other than?"**

"**Yes. But if I leave, Sasuke won't come with us…I don't want to leave him! If I do I'll never see him again and my baby will grow up without a father! I don't want that Hinata!" she yelled.**

**Hinata starred at Sakura with wide eyes. She and Naruto had gone thru battles, forests, and a mountain and even had gotten used to pain! And now, after all their hard work, Sakura wants to stay?! She couldn't accept it! And she had a feeling Sasuke wouldn't want Sakura to stay.**

"**What does Sasuke say?!"**

**Sakura looked to her feet. She even knew the answer to that, but still-**

"**Think about it! Do you want your child to be raised under Orochimaru?!" exclaimed Hinata.**

**That got Sakura's attention, she looked up at Hinata with shocked eyes. What she was saying was true…but-**

"**Sakura! You're fading!" Yelled Hinata.**

**Sakura looked up to be met with only a black surrounding.**

_**Real World**_

Hinata awoke from her sleep. She couldn't finish the conversation with Sakura! Now what?! Should she tell Naruto to abandon the whole thing? Or should they go on and try to convinse Sakura with Sasuke? Suddenly, the person next to her shifted and awoke.

"Hey Hinata, why are you up already?" asked Naruto.

Hinata turned to him and explained the whole conversation with Naruto. She left out the part where Sakura was pregnant, seeing he was already mad as it was. When she finished Naruto was quiet for a while, then he talked.

"So now what? We keep going?"

She stayed silent.

"We're going home in the morning." He said.

Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?" she said.

"You heard me. If she and Sasuke want to spent the rest of their life together, let them! We've worked our butt's off and she doesn't want to leave! I guess she can have her life her own way!" he exclaimed while turning to her.

His eyes widened as he saw the look on Hinata's face. What was she thinking?

'**Maybe there's something else she hasn't told you.'** He thought.

'**Go on runt! Ask what's wrong!'** said the Kyuubi.

"Hinata is there something else?" he asked.

She looked at Naruto for a second, then she sighed.

"We need to get her out of there! Who knows what'll happen! She and…the baby could get hurt! She just can't leave Sas-"

"Wait! Baby?! She's pregnant?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. She doesn't want it to be fatherless…so she-"

That's a good enough reason for me to get the two of them out of there!" said Naruto, jolting up from his sitting posision.

"Huh?! Both of them?!" said Hinata.

"There's no chance I'm gonna have my nefue fatherless like I was! We're gonna get the two of them out of there right away!...Right Hinata?" he said.

Hinata smiled at Naruto. He was never gonna change his ways, and she was glad he wasn't. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at her with one of his goofy smiles.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

She kissed his lips this time and smiled when she pulled away. His smile grew wider and he exclaimed.

"Alright! We're gonna bring home a family no matter what! BELIVE IT!" he exclaimed.

Hinata just smiled at him and nodded.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

You like?

No flames! No flames at all plz!

Bye for now!


	12. The Right Thing

"Talking"

'**Thoughts/Inner Sakura'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sakura awoke with a headache. She had been thinking about what Hinata had said and if it was better to have a father under Orochimaru, or live in Konoha possibly fatherless. She sighed.

'**I'll have to ask Sasuke what he wants for our baby.'** She decided.

She lied down on the bed, and waited for Sasuke to come back from training.

444444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke came in as quiet as he could possibly be. He didn't want to awake Sakura, especially since she looked like an angel when she slept. He came up to her and saw that she was squinting, he breathed into her ear knowing it always woke her up. She woke up and starred up at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Mhm."

She looked at him for a moment and then whispered,

"Password?"

Sasuke smiled. They had made a system and it consist of a password, to make sure that it wasn't Orochimaru either were actually talking to. He put his lips to her ear and whispered back,

"Ino-pig."

Sakura smiled. The password was unnatural and confusing, perfect to keep a secret between two lovers. Sasuke then put on his serious face.

"Well? What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura was astonished at how Sasuke could read her like an open book.

'**He needs to QUIT IT!'** exclaimed Inner Sakura.

"Well…what would you do if we had a chance for only me to escape?" she asked.

"I'd take it. No matter what you say." He said without hesitation.

Sakura looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"B-But, what if you can never come back?! I don't want the baby to grow up without a father!" she exclaimed with tears falling down her face.

Sasuke sighed. He knew how that felt when he was 7 (A/N: It was 7 right? Oh Whateva!) but he didn't want to have it happen to his own child. But there was no way in hell he would let Orochimaru train his kid!

"Sakura, he shouldn't become a evil heartless kid. Or do we want that?" he said holding her in his arms.

She nodded yes. He was right. Then she looked up at him.

"Helps coming." She said.

444444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke was shocked at the end of the whole story. Hinata must have grown up finally. He cringed a couple times at the mention of Naruto. But at the end he just smirked. Sakura looked at him in question.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Never mind. Let's go to sleep, maybe you'll meet up with Hinata again." He said.

She smiled and nodded.

**Dream Land**

"**Hinata! Over here!" called Sakura.**

**Hinata turned quickly and relaxed when she saw it was Sakura.**

"**Sakura-chan! Have you changed your mind?" asked Hinata.**

**Sakura nodded. She was sad at the fact that her baby might grow up not even seeing what its father looked like, but she knew it was for the best.**

"**It must have been a hard decision." Said Hinata with a caring smile.**

**Sakura nodded.**

"**So, what's up with you and Naruto?" she asked with a chipper smile.**

**Hinata blushed. Sakura looked at her.**

'**This'll be interesting.' She thought.**

444444444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666

**Real World**

"Sakura?" came a voice.

Sakura woke and turned to Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Are they coming?" he asked.

"Mhm. They'll be here by morning…or afternoon. Something likes that." She told him. "They'll give us a signal."

"What's the signal?" he asked.

"She said we'll know it when we see it." She said.

"Great. Hopefully it's her giving it." He said rolling his eyes and turning on his back.

Sakura climbed on top of him and made circles on his chest.

"And you know what else?" she said.

"No, what else?"

"She and Naruto are a couple now! Cute huh?" she exclaimed.

"Heh. She finally gets the guts to do it? Impressive." He said.

"Hey! You better not go goo goo eye on her!" joked Sakura.

"I like girls that I'm married to."

"So you've been married before?"

"Maybe." He said smirking.

She smiled and kissed his lips.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She said and went back to sleep.

Sasuke smiled. Life rocks when you're married.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Like like?

REVIEW IF U DO!

Bye!


	13. The Escape

Hurrah! Another chapter up! Enjoy!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts/Kyuubi'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hinata and Naruto woke up earlier than the birds today. They were checking their weapons, making plans for the attack and plans to get Sakura out of there. Hinata was troubled on one thing though.

'**What will our signal be?'**

"Hinata? What is the signal?" asked Naruto.

Hinata gave an embarrassed smile.

"You'll see."

Naruto smiled back.

"I know it'll be a good one. Since you're so smart…and hot." He said.

She blushed but smiled. They ran all the way up to the village gate and stopped to take a breather. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"You know what to do right?" she said.

"Of coarse. When have I ever not known what to do?" he asked.

"A lot of times." She said sarcastically.

He smiled and gave her one last kiss before he went off.

"Meet you right here?" he asked.

She nodded. Than the both of them went off to do as they planed to. Hinata would get Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto would be a distraction.

444444444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I can sense them. Can't you?" he asked.

"Yah…Orochimaru won't-"

"He's to wrapped up in forbidden jutsu to even sense chakra." Sasuke spat.

Sakura slightly smiled. But what should they do now? She looked to Sasuke, expecting him to do something at least.

"Come on. We're going for a walk around the place." He finally said.

Sakura nodded. She stood up, slightly wincing because her feet hurt. Sasuke held on to her for a moment. Then he offered her his arm and she gladly took it. She snuggled her head into his shoulder and they walked out of the room. The walls were as grey as they were in Sasuke's room, there was no window's or anything either. Sakura wondered if she had gone pale yet because she wasn't allowed outside for some odd reason. She was still holding on to Sasuke when they heard a noise awhile later.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Helllllllllllllo?!" called Naruto to all the thousand of sound ninjas.

They turned and saw that an intruder had somehow gotten inside the village. They all starred at him for a second. Naruto looked at ever single one of them. Then he gave one of his famous grins.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled.

More than 100 000 clones had appeared out of nowhere. All the ninjas mouths went wide open or their eyes had fallen out of there head. All the Naruto's smiled and yelled.

"LETS DO THIS! BELIVE IT!"

And they all ran towards the ninjas of the sound village.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hinata was jumping on the trees that were right outside the lair. She had to find them. She silently activated her Byakugan and looked for their chakra flows. She spotted them quickly and made a large chakra ball, enough for the two of them to sense she hopped.

'**Here we go!'** she exclaimed.

She released the ball towards the thick stonewall.

444444444444444444466666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He thought he was sensing chakra outside the wall. He turned his head to focus on it.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke didn't answer. Than his eyes finally went wide and he through Sakura on the other wall and used his body as a shield to protect her from the on coming debrief. Sakura was shocked and scarred.

'**What's happening?! Is this the signal?!'** she thought.

She looked up at Sasuke trying to figure out what was going on, but he was still cringing but managed a slight nod.

"Sakura!" she heard.

She looked behind Sasuke and saw Hinata in a near by tree.

"Hinata! Sasuke! We're going home!" she whispered with happiness.

Sasuke said nothing and carried Sakura in bridal style towards Hinata. She was waiting for them and when she finally saw them she gave a sign to follow her. And that's what Sasuke did.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Naruto heard the explosion and knew that was HIS signal to get the hell out of there. A good thing too, he was running out of chakra fast. He raced off and let the rest of his clones turn to puffs of smoke. He raced off to the meeting spot.

456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456456

Hinata had stopped at the meeting spot. Sasuke put Sakura down and collapsed from the wounds on his back (A/N: Yes, it hurts THAT much.) Sakura quickly came to his side and started to heal him. When she was done he stood up and started to walk BACK to the lair. Sakura went wide eyed and ran up to him. She held his arm and started to talk.

"I thought you were coming back with us!" she exclaimed.

"As soon as Orochimaru finds out that we're gone, he'll take us back again. I won't let that happen. You're going to go, and I'm gonna keep him away from you for good. Got it?" he explained.

"B-B-But-"

"Sakura, it's best for it." He said touching her stomach.

She starred at his hand for a moment and then sadly nodded.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I promise that I'll be back before the baby comes. I promise you with my life!" he whispered to her.

She looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. She sadly nodded and put her head in his chest. He held her tightly and inhaled her smell one last time. He broke away and gave her a loving and passionate kiss. She gladly returned it, while a few tears came down her face. They parted and Sasuke went back to the lair. Sakura watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Sakura? We need to leave before anyone comes over here." Said Hinata.

Sakura nodded. She leapt after Hinata, looking back one more time to the place she and her husband last kissed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It's so sweet! Sniff! What'll Naruto say?! What's gonna happen!...Find out next chapter! Read on!

And review if you LIKED it!

Bye now!


	14. Back Home

Hi! So sorry it's been so long! I've been working on a Socials Project! Anyway,

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

Enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The day turned to night when Hinata and Sakura finally stopped to make a camp. Sakura was sleeping like a baby when Naruto showed up. He tiptoed next to Hinata and sat down. He put an arm around her waist. He looked around and had a puzzled look on his face. Hinata turned to him with a sad smile.

"What is it?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Where's Sasuke? Getting fire wood or something?"

Hinata sighed.

"He didn't come with us." She replied.

Naruto looked straight at her.

"What?! Why?!" he exclaimed trying not to be to loud.

"He said that he didn't want Orochimaru to chance after us. He was right, if Orochimaru followed us we'd not only in danger our self's but the village too." She explained.

Naruto glared at the fire. How could this happen?! They were so close to getting him back and he stayed?!

"God damn it!" he swore under his breath.

"Naruto, I know it's hard for you, but think about how Sakura feels. He's her husband and the father of her baby. But the good news is he said he'd be back…not specifically what day but before the baby was born." She said with a sad smile.

Naruto only nodded his head. Hinata frowned slightly, than gave him a peck on the cheek. That slightly perked him up. He turned to her and kissed her fully on the lips. She smiled at him while they kissed. They stopped and snuggled next to each other and went into a nice comforting sleep.

345345345345345345345345345345345345345345345345345345345

The rest of the way, Naruto carried Sakura on his back. She had fallen asleep but awoke when Hinata shook her awake. She looked and saw that they were right in front of the Hokage's office. Naruto put her down and she knocked on the door. An AMBU guard opened it up and went wide eyed. She gave him the hairy eyebrow and walked right by him. Then once Tsunade saw her she got up and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh Sakura! I'm so glad that you're okay! They didn't hurt you did they?! What did Sasuke do?! Is he here?! If he is I'll make sure that his head is-" she was cut off.

"Stop!" yelled Sakura.

Tsunade stopped and looked at Sakura, the face Sakura was giving her would make the first Hokage turn in his grave.

"Don't talk about my husband or father of my child that way." she said.

Tsunade's eyes went out of their sockets. Did she hear her right? She looked to Naruto and Hinata and they both nodded their head's. They were both holding hands to. Tsunade sighed.

"Can you two excuse us?" she asked.

The couple nodded and left, along with the ANBU who felt unneeded at this point. Tsunade turned back to her pupil.

"I want the whole story."

Sakura nodded and sat down on the seat across from the desk.

333333333333333333333335555555555555555555555555555555555

"So, what now?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe we should go see my father and tell him about us. It only seems right." She said.

"…Are you sure we can't just pull it off in some sort of secret?" he asked.

"Come on! He's not that scary!" she said.

'**Who's she kidding?!'** he exclaimed while being dragged off to the Hyuuga compound.

333333333333333333333355555555555555555555555555555555555

"You two are a couple now?" said Hiashi.

Naruto and Hinata both nodded. Naruto had sweat coming down his face. Hiashi put his hand in his chin and thought for a moment. He then sighed and looked at the both of them.

"Fine. But if you decide to marry my daughter, which you will, you have to prove yourself worthy of that. Is that-"

"Thank you father!" screamed Hinata and gloomed her father.

Hiashi looked at her for a moment then gave a small smile. Hinata let him go and grabbed Naruto's hand, but he barely noticed because two thoughts were going thru his mind.

'**Marry Hinata? I think I will do that…OH MY GOD HIASHI HAS A SMILE?!?!?!?"**

Same old Naruto. (A/N: Sweat drop)

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"I see." Said Tsunade after the whole story was told to her.

Sakura just looked at her teacher. What would she do to Sasuke? She slightly shivered at the thought, but didn't show it and waited for Tsunade's reply.

"How about we do this, we won't arrest Sasuke, but I'm still going to talk to him. But I won't send him to jail, and he'll be under house arrest for four months and won't go anywhere without you. Is this clear?" explained Tsunade.

Sakura starred at Tsunade for a moment and then nodded when she was sure that she wasn't dreaming. Tsunade gave her a caring smile and nodded to the door. Sakura stood and bowed out of respect and started to leave.

"Oh, and Sakura?" said Tsunade.

Sakura turned back to her and caught a silver item.

'**A key?'**

"It's a wedding present, to your new house." She said smiling again.

Sakura smiled back and nodded. Than she walked out of the building.

345345343534353435343534534353453453453453453453453453453

"Sakura!" called Hinata and ran over to her.

Sakura turned and looked. Hinata hugged her tight. Naruto stood a ways back and just waited for the two of them to finish.

"How'd it go?" asked Hinata.

Sakura told them what was going to happen. She than explained her new present to them. Both Naruto and Hinata went wide eyed.

"Well, it looks like everything's going good for you now. We just need to see if Sasuke comes back." Said Naruto.

Hinata turned to him.

"Naruto!"

He realized his mistake and covered his mouth. Sakura just smiled.

"It's okay. I'm not mad or anything. Could you guys help me out with the little one if I need it?" she asked.

The other couple nodded.

"In fact, I'll go box some stuff of yours up right now! Hold on a second!" and then dashed off.

"So, this is the great Uchiha mansion?" she asked looking at the four floored building.

Sakura looked at her new home.

"Yep."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Well, whutcha think? REVIEW!

Plz and thanx!

Bye, bye now!


	15. New Things

I'm glad you guys like my story!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts/Inner Sakura'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It had been two weeks since then. Well, Sakura was doing okay. Other than the fact that Sasuke wasn't they're with her, but she was still doing well.

"Sakura!" Hinata called from outside.

Sakura opened the door and saw Hinata coming up to the house. Sakura smiled and waved.

"Come on! Let's go hang out today! Naruto's visiting Tsunade about something. Come on let's go have fun!" she said.

Sakura nodded.

'**It's been a long time since I've gone out.'** She realized.

She got her purse and followed Hinata to the market place.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"So why am I here?" asked Naruto.

"Because I found your birth certificate!" exclaimed a drunk Tsunade.

"Really? And what?"

"It says who you-hic your mommy and daddy are!" she replied.

Naruto's eyes went wide. He quickly grabbed the envelope and opened it. As soon as he finished his eyes went wider than any other time they had been wide.

"Thanks Tsunade!" he said dashing out of the building.

"No problem!"

'**Where's that other sake bottle?'**

222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Having fun?" asked Hinata.

Hinata had two bags. Sakura had at least six. She had bought not only some shirts for when she was as large as a balloon, she even got some stuff for the baby. Sakura nodded. She was having fun.

"Let's go to the café, I saw Ino heading that way to so we can meet up with her to." Said Sakura.

Hinata nodded and they ran to the café that was just a few block's away. They stopped dead in their tracks and their mouths went wide.

"Ino?!" they both exclaimed.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hiashi looked up as soon as Naruto came thru his office door.

"Naruto?"

"H-Hiashi-sama. I-I can p-p-prove m-my worth to have Hinata's hand in m-marriage." He panted.

He handed the envelope to Hiashi and collapsed on the sofa nearby. Hiashi read the envelope. Once he finished reading the whole thing, his mouth hit the ground.

'**N-No way!'** he thought.

"If you need more p-proof-"

"This is actually all the proof I need. But how will you show me that you're strong enough to protect my daughter?" Hiashi said getting over his state of shock.

"…A fight?"

"And with who do you think?"

"…You?" squeaked Naruto.

Hiashi just gave an evil little smirk.

"You at least have the brains for Hinata's hand."

222222222222222222222222222333333333333333333333333333333

Ino turned to the two people calling her name, with the baby in the sack on her stomach (A/N: No, I don't mean that she's turned into a kangaroo! It's one of those baby things that are like a backpack and you wear it on your back or you're on your front…got it?) and Hinata and Sakura both knew that Ino hated to baby sit.

"Oh! Hey guys! I haven't seen you two in a long time!" she said with a smile.

The three sat down in the café and they all ordered. Sakura and Hinata were starring at the baby. Then when Ino FINALLY noticed, she gave them a puzzled look.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Who's that baby?" Hinata asked.

"Oh! This is my daughter, Rinney!" she said.

Hinata and Sakura sighed. They knew that Ino must have been baby sitti-

'**Wait DAUGHTER?!'** the two thought at the same time.

"When?!" they both exclaimed.

"Almost a year ago. Everyone was talking about it."

"But you said that those were rumors!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Well, Shika and I didn't want everyone to know…so…sorry. But isn't she cute? She has daddy's hair and my eyes!" said Ino.

Hinata smiled. Sakura just starred blankly at Rinney. Shikamaru was there the whole time Ino was pregnant. But Sasuke wasn't even close to Sakura. She didn't even know how to tell him when the baby's due.

'**Oh come on! He'll be back! Just be happy for your best friend!'** her Inner self yelled.

Sakura smiled. For once she agreed to do what her Inner self told her to do.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hinata stood on the bridge where Naruto told her to meet him. He was really late….really, really late. She sighed.

'**Where are you Naruto?'** she asked herself.

"HINATA!"

She looked up and saw Naruto jump onto the railing right in front of her. He almost lost his balance but regained it and jumped behind her.

"Sorry! I was talking to your dad most of the day and then I had to have a shower and get dressed and then-"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. She put her head on his shoulder and held onto him.

"It's okay as long as you showed up." She looked up at him. "Is anything wrong, and why were you visiting my father?"

"I battled with him and won! He says I can marry you anytime!" he exclaimed.

Hinata smiled really wide. Her and Naruto, they can get married?! Yes! It's a dream come true!

"And know what else?" said Naruto.

She just looked at him.

"My father was the fourth Hokage, and we get to have the really big house that he lived in and start our…own little family." He said smirking when she started to blush. "And one more thing," he said.

She looked at him again, what else is there?! Then Naruto went down on one knee.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" he asked.

Hinata was frozen to the spot for a moment, when she came out of her surprise she smiled and grabbed Naruto around the neck.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" she squealed.

They kissed under the light of the full moon and went to…second base. (A/N: You all should know what that is by now.) Hinata looked at the ring on her finger. There was just one more thing on her mined.

"Naruto? Did Tsunade say anything about you being the next Hokage?"

"Nope. But she wants to talk to me again next week. You wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure. I think I'd like to."

And with that they went on making out…again.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hey all! I want to know what you thought the girls were so shocked about when they saw Ino? Like before you read why. Even if it's what I wrote, tell me that. I'd love to know!

Anyway, bye now!


	16. A Good Day

Hey! Another one uploaded! Sorry it took so long!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It had been a month since than. Sakura and Hinata were sitting down on the bench where Sasuke left Sakura when they were very young. Sakura's belly hadn't grown much since they had left the lair. But it was growing every week…well that's just what she said. And she was having odd cravings. Hinata was pregnant ever since last week when her and Naruto went on there on their hunny moon. They got married fast too. Sakura thought that it was all so beautiful compared to her own wedding of coarse. Hinata and Naruto were always there to help her through the tough times. Ino always came over even if she wasn't invited and brought Rinney with her. Rinney was getting bigger too. Sakura always wondered what her baby would look like.

"Do you think it'll look more like me or Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"I hope it acts like you if it looks like Naruto." Said Sakura.

Hinata giggled. That was what she was slightly hopping too. She also thought that Naruto's eyes were the best and hopped the baby would have blue eyes instead of her lavender ones.

"What do you think? Me or Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Hmmmm. If it's a boy we would hope that it looks exactly like Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Who has ever seen a boy with pink hair?" she mocked.

"Hey!" laughed Sakura.

But Hinata did have a point. A boy with pink hair? Sakura had never seen that and didn't really want too.

'**I BETTER HAVE A GIRL IN THIS STOMACH!'** exclaimed the Inner Sakura.

"When should we be going?" asked Sakura.

"I think we better start to head that way, who knows what Naruto will do when he finds out that we were late." Said Hinata.

And with that they walked towards the Hokage's building.

333333333333334444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

They stood in the front of the large crowed. Ino and Shikamaru met up with them.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi Ino!" said Hinata.

"You'll never guess what!" she said. Shikamaru groaned.

'**Ino will never grow up.'** He thought

"We know, you two are getting married in two weeks. We haven't forgotten." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Not only that!" she said.

The other two girls just gave her a look of puzzlement.

"…I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Ino.

Sakura squealed and hugged Ino. Hinata was flabbergasted but soon came over it and smiled.

"Sigh. Please never be like your mom okay Rinney?" said Shikamaru.

Rinney didn't hear him because she was asleep in his arms.

"…Women." Muttered Shikamaru.

123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341

He stood on top of the building, looking down on the crowed he was wearing a similar outfit to what his father did and wearing the Hokage's hat. Everyone looked up. He smirked when he saw his wife and friends. He had done it. And now people will finally look up to him and respect him. He took off the hat and gave his goofy grin.

"I will protect this village with my life! I'm the 6th Hokage! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

The whole village cheered. Naruto smiled again and jumped down from the tall building. He landed right in front of Hinata and kissed her. There was more cheering and some whistling. Sakura smiled. It was to bad that Sasuke couldn't see this. It was his best friends dream coming true, the only one who didn't see it was Sasuke. Ino put a hand on her shoulder and Sakura smiled again. They clapped for there friends accomplishment, and for his life with the woman and chilled he loved.

'**Sasuke, come home soon.'** The rooky nine all thought at the same time.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

You like? One more chapter and that's it! Thanx 4 all the Reviews.

But I want some MORE!...plz? K! Bye bye!


	17. Epilouge

Last 1! Read carefully…or read it again! Hope u like it.

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Sakura looked around.**

"**Where am I?"**

"**Hold on" a voice called.**

"**Huh?!"**

"**Sakura, you need to hold on! I'll be there soon, just wait! Orochimaru's dead and I'm close to killing Itachi! Hold on, for me. Please!"**

"**Sasuke?! Is that you?! Sasuke!" she screamed.**

**But received no answer.**

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sakura woke up from the dream. Her hair was longer now and tangled up. She held her stomach and took deep breaths. Her stomach was around the sized of a medium sized balloon. She looked around and saw that she was in her own room.

'**What the hell was that?'** she thought.

Maybe Sasuke was getting a hold of her like when her and Hinata used to be telepathic with each other. Sakura took one last deep breath and lay down. Before she fell asleep she swore she heard Sasuke whisper

"_**Have a nice sleep angel, I'm coming home soon."**_

And with that, she fell asleep.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I'll leave it there! I'm gonna either write the sequel close to Christmas or next summer.

I know, I'm so mean! But I'll write other stories for you! I promise!

Until next time!

Bye now!


End file.
